Painful is the Path of Jedi
by Ravenwing679
Summary: After escaping Order 66 with her Master, Firi is hiding out on Felucia. But when Imperial Troops come and take her master away, its up to Firi, her two force-sensitive friends, and two unexpected allies to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone reading this. This is a StarWars fanfiction that the plot bunny cranked out and I had to write. This is my first StarWars fanfic.

It takes place about eleven years after Order 66. I apologize for any mistakes in the StarWars world.

Disclaimer- I own only my characters. Any recognizable names or worlds do not belong to me. Drat.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Firi hesitated on the limb, balanced on the balls of her feet, she leaned forward slightly to judge the distance to the next limb that would support her weight. She spotted it, just slightly out of her jumping range. But she backed up to the tree trunk anyway, and sprinted forward. The echani girl was almost invisible to anyone watching. Anyone not watching attentively would only see a brown green blur jumping between the branches.

As Firi reached the end of her current limb, she drew upon the Force throbbing around and through her, and that, plus the force of her jump, set her down on the limb with a few feet to spare. She then jumped off the branch, snagging a lower limb with deft hands, and swinging gradually down toward the ground.

She landed lightly; bending her knees to absorb the impact, and was off like a shot, a large crystal knocking gently against her leg as she ran. The crystal was not heavy at all. It was hollowed out, and many bits of machinery and a beautiful golden Solari crystal could be seen through the translucent crystal.

When she came to a particular tree-house she quickly hopped up the ladder, and peeked her head in, carefully and quietly trying to make her way over to the human who sat meditating. She thought that she may have made it back undetected, but Master Rohgan murmured, still keeping his eyes closed, "Firi." It was not a question wondering whether she was there, but a statement that said that he knew she was.

"Hello Master," Firi smiled guiltily. "How's it going?"

"Firi, you left," Rohgan accused.

"I know, I did, and I sorry," Firi sighed, "But…"

"But I expected you to leave," Master Rohgan finally opened his eyes and smiled at his padawan. "Why else do you think I left the blue prints out where you could easily notice them?"

Firi sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that Master."

Rohgan chuckled. "If all it takes to scare you is your old Master getting cross you're in trouble Padawan." Firi smiled weakly. "Now," Rohgan stood up to stand by his apprentice's side, all seriousness, "How did it come out?" Through her telepathic bond with her Master, Firi could feel his excitement below his neutral expression.

"I… I don't know," Firi looked at her Master, "I haven't tried to ignite it yet."

Rohgan raised an eyebrow. "Really Firi? I just don't see you as the patient type."

"I though you'd want to be here," Firi murmured, pulling the crystal hilt from her belt.

"Your choice of hilt surprised me," Rohgan appraised, looking at the translucent crystal housing the internal workings of a lightsaber.

"It is a crystal of my people Master," The echani girl ran her fingers nervously over the smooth crystal. She held the top of the hilt away from her and pressed the activation button. With a satisfying _FSSSSHEWW_, the blade expanded outwards from the hilt, humming faintly with energy.

Firi smiled when she saw the blade color. She had chosen the solari crystal for more than the link to her past. The humming blade of energy was a rich gold color, the glowing gold reflecting off of the hidden facets in the hilt. Firi was in awe of her own weapon. She was probably biased, but this was the most beautiful lightsaber she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful Padawan," Rohgan smiled at his apprentice. Firi moved toward the center of the room, away from any furniture or things she might hit. She gave a few experimental swings. The weapon felt as much a part of her as her arm or leg. None of the training lightsabers had ever felt like this. Not even Master Rohgan's, whose lightsaber she had tried out once or twice, had felt like this.

Firi suddenly deactivated her lightsaber and dashed outside to the ground. It was clear for about thirty feet all around her. There she reactivated her blade and ran through some forms with it. The blade moved smoothly through the air.

Suddenly getting curious, Firi lifted a rock about the size of her head into the air using the force, and swung at it with her saber. The rock was cleaved right in two. Giving a whoop of joy, Firi force-jumped back into the tree house, the force surging and melding with her in her euphoria.

"This is so cool!" Firi laughed, abandoning her usually stoic mannerisms.

Rohgan smiled as he looked upon his padawan. "Yes it is," he murmured, "But you must be aware that a lightsaber is not a toy, but a tool."

"I know," Firi murmured, "I'm going to meet up with Bayga and Taylo. They said that there was something that they wanted to show me." She clipped the lightsaber back onto her belt, and started out the door. Then she hesitated as her fingers moved to her lightsaber hilt. "What should I do with my lightsaber, Master?" She asked.

"Find somewhere to hide it, but be sure that it is easily accessible if need be," Rohgan suggested.

Firi nodded. She had just the place.

It was a rock formation that Firi had always admired in eleven standard years she'd been here. There was a small niche, just large enough to hold her lightsaber wrapped in cloth. With her lightsaber hidden, she headed out to find her friends.

Bayga and Taylo were waiting for Firi in their tree house. They were both human, being part of a small human civilization that chose not to call sides in an intergalactic war. They lived with little technology, and were a peaceful people. Firi did her best to blend in with the humans, and for the most part, being an echani, she did look like a fifteen year old human (that was her real age). She only had to dye her hair darker colors.

"Firi," Bayga gestured for her friend to come closer. "Watch this!"

"But don't tell anyone," Taylo, Bayga's twin brother, "You'll never believe this!" Bayga closed her eyes and stretched her hand out toward a small rock sitting on the table. Firi watched, not really sure what she should be seeing, until she saw the saw the rock wiggle, and begin to slowly lift into the air. Firi gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel the Force emanating from Bayga. Her friend was force-sensitive and she never knew!

Bayga released the rock with a gasp of effort, and Taylo stretched out his hand. The stone lifted slightly easier, and started floating towards Firi. She put her hand out, and the stone dropped into it. She could feel it pulsing from the force exposure.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Firi gasped, looking at her friends. "You guys are force-sensitive."

"Huh?" Her friends sent her quizzical looks.

"You guys are specially tuned to the living force, and have what it takes to manipulate it, like Jedi," What child hadn't heard stories of the Jedi, peace-keepers of the galaxy, nearly wiped out by the Empire when it rose to power.

Firi saw her friends' eyes widen. "Really!" Bayga gasped. "So, if the Empire hadn't taken over, we'd be Jedi?"

"No, not Jedi," Firi shook her head, "Padawans. Jedi in training. You also would have grown up at the Jedi temple , and been given a Jedi Master to train you when you turned thirteen," Firi sighed. She wished that she had grown up in a Jedi temple. Learning on the marshy planet of Felucia was, challenging, to say the least. Master Rohgan had to have had a difficult time acquiring all the materials that must have been necessary to build her lightsaber. Once again she marveled at her Master's abilities.

Master Rohgan. He had to be alerted to Bayga and Taylo's abilities. "Guys," Firi murmured, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Just then the humming of a star craft was heard. It was coming down through the trees towards them. Firi could feel the cries of the plants that it sliced to pieces as it descended. _Firi! _She heard her Master cry out through the force to her, and she darted out of her friends house, jumping easily to the ground after swinging off of a limb, and then realizing that she probably shouldn't have done that, as it showed agility that none but a Jedi of her species should have.

She sincerely hoped that the whoever had come down hadn't noticed.

She must back up with her Master in the ground, a circle made by the natives around a flat surface that the hover craft was floating down onto.

"Where is the Jedi?" One of the Imperial Troopers demanded. "Lord Vader sensed intentional force usage. Where is the Jedi?"

Bayga and Taylo came up behind Firi, petrified after hearing the last statement. "What that us?" Taylo asked, his voice low.

Still, the trooper heard. "Was it you? Are you escaped Jedi Padawans?" It was then that Darth Vader stepped out of the craft.

Firi's eyes widened. While had heard tell of the Dark Sith Lord, she had never seen him in person. She got a sinking feeling in her gut. The Dark Side of the Force emanating off of Vader was incredible. Firi swallowed, hard, focusing on keeping her force signature low.

"The children are force-sensitive," Vader intoned in a low, gravelly voice. "None particularly strong, but I do sense..." Firi didn't know whether there was a face behind that imposing black mask, but she really didn't want to know. The face of one so evil as Darth Vader must be frightening indeed.

Firi held her force-signature low, trying to pass off as being mildly force sensitive, and not the force-signature of the Jedi Padawan she was. The trouble with that was that she had to keep her force signature steady, so Vader didn't sense any change in the force.

It was then that Vader's eyes lowered on her Master, and there was a flare of anger from the force. "Master Rohgan," Vader snarled, "I was unaware that you had escaped. That will soon be remedied." Two storm troopers rushed towards Master Rohgan.

It was only then that her Master pulled out his lightsaber, and a humming green blade appeared in front of his face. Master Rohgan stabbed through both of the troopers, and deflected laser bolts aimed at him from the craft.

Then Vader leapt into the fray. The humans scatters, running and screaming. Firi stood transfixed, watching the lightsaber battle with awed eyes. _Firi, I want you to run, _She heard her Master demand, _Find Shaak Ti. She will help you. _

_I'm not running, _Firi snapped back.

_Firi, if you don't reveal yourself, they'll only capture one Jedi. If both of us are captured, who will train your friends? _

_But I can't leave you, _Firi cried through the force.

_You're not leaving me, you're saving yourself_, Rohgan murmured, _Now run. That's an order._

Firi couldn't argue with her master. She stepped back, grabbed both of her friends, and ran.

The kids watched Rohgan duel. It was obvious right off that Rohgan was far outmatched. Firi had to resist springing down there, new lightsaber blazing. Her hand clenched around the crystal hilt, fingering the activation switch lightly.

Both of her friends had to hold her back when a laser bolt hit Rohgan in the chest and he collapsed to the ground. Her Master wasn't dead, only injured. It was only after the starship had flown away that Firi sat down.

"Okay," Bayga looked at her friend, "Did you know…"

"That Rohgan is a Jedi?" Firi's tone was lifeless. "Yes."

"Are you…" Taylo started, but stopped, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm a Jedi apprentice," Firi put her head in her hands.

"That's how you knew so much about the Jedi," Bayga murmured.

"Yeah."

"So… Taylo looked at his friend and sister. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Firi's voice got some life back into it, and when she looked up, her eyes were blazing. "We're going to find Shaak Ti, and then we're going to rescue my master."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, tell me what you think. Good? Too cliché?

Review please. I'll be posting it even if you don't, but it's still nice to get them.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure that she lives here?" Taylo whispered to his sister.

"As sure as I can be seein as they'll be living here under false names," Bayga snapped back, "But this is the only togruta I've ever seen on Felucia."

"One way to find out," Firi murmured. She knocked on the door to the small tree house. The kids waited a second before a teenage girl with dark hair answered the door. Firi recognized the girl as a female zabrak, and was for once relieved that her master had insisted upon her studying common alien species.

"Hello," The girl said shortly. "Who are you?"

Feeling the zabrak's force signature, Firi sent a bit of a force wave towards her, not unlike the wave she sent out to let Rohgan know she was there. What she didn't expect, was for the zabrak to take that as a sign of hostility, and mentally attack. Firi gasped in pain as the girl pummeled her mind, and when she tried to protest, the attack intensified. Firi gripped her head, sinking to her knees.

"Firi!" She faintly heard Bayga and Taylo cry. Firi wanted to scream, but she took a deep breath, pulling on the force to strengthen her, looked up, and spoke though tight teeth.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," She gasped, "My Master, Master Rohgan was taken by the Empire. I need to talk to Shaak Ti." As the mental barrage grew to an inferno, Firi cried out, and then suddenly, it was over. She was left, gasping on her knees, her head throbbing.

A cool hand tipped her head back by her chin, making Firi look into the eyes of a Togruta. "Are you unharmed child?"

Firi took a deep breath, nodding, and pulled herself to her feet. "You would be Shaak Ti?" She asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Firi Ni'hi'lo."

The Togruta nodded. "Come inside. I do not wish to speak of this in the open." Sending a disapproving look at the zabrak, Shaak Ti motioned echani girl and her human friends inside. Firi sat in a wooden chair. Shaak Ti sat down in front of her. "You'll have to forgive, Maris. She felt that you might attack. She has had a hard upbringing."

Firi nodded. She had already forgiven the zabrak. "Is she your apprentice?" Firi asked politely, trying not to burst at her need to ask about her Master.

"Yes," Shaak Ti nodded. "You spoke of Master Rohgan?"

"My master," Firi nodded. "The Empire came today after detecting a disturbance in the force. He sacrificed himself to save my force-sensitive friends and I."

Shaak Ti dipped her head. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Firi cried, "He's not dead. He was captured. We have to rescue him!"

Shaak Ti sighed, looking Firi in the eyes. "Firi, there is no way the Rohgan is still alive. Vader will have killed him."

Firi's eye widened. "No! No. No. I won't accept that," she looked pleadingly at Shaak Ti, barely noticing Maris beginning to look at her with interest. "I would feel it if he was dead. I know that he's still alive, and I have to rescue him."

Shaak Ti put a conforting hand on the padawan's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," She murmured.

Firi shook off the Jedi Master's hand. "Don't touch me," She hissed, striding from the room, the door slamming open after the she force shoved it. From there Firi ran, running up to a tall tree and jumping up the thick branches. She huddled there, trying to wrap her mind around what Shaak Ti had told her. Her master couldn't be dead. She would have felt his death through their force-bond. But what if Rohgan was just too far away to be felt through her bond…

No! She couldn't, wouldn't think like that.

"Hey," Firi looked down from the limb she was perched on to the forest floor. It was Maris. "I heard about your master."

"He's not dead," Firi snapped.

"Hey," The zabrak girl held up her hands. "Never said he was. I just think that maybe we can work together."

Firi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Maris slowly smiled, knowing she had the other padawan's attention. "Both of us want to get on Vader's starship right?" Firi nodded, not sure where this was going. "I propose, that the both of us grab a starship and fly up to meet Vader. You can free your master, and I can take care of my business."

"What would your business be?" Firi asked, still skeptical.

"Does it matter?" Maris rolled her eyes. Firi's silence must have answered her question, so she sighed. "Vader killed my former Master. I want him dead."

"For the good of the Galaxy, or for vengeance?" Firi asked in a low voice.

Maris smirked. "What do you think?"

Firi's eyes narrowed. "Vengeance is not a Jedi emotion."

Maris laughed, joining Firi up on the branch, looking the echani with yellow eyes. "You can't honestly tell me that if you went up to that starship, and found out that Vader had killed your master, you wouldn't want vengeance as well." Her eyes sparkled. She knew she had won.

Firi looked down, closing her eyes. "So what do you think?" Maris asked. "I've got a ship. We could go within the week."

Firi thought. Shaak Ti obviously saw no point in going after Master Rohgan. Firi could be his last hope of rescue. But she didn't like the idea of two padawans going onto Darth Vader's starship alone. She had watched Vader fight Rohgan, who she had thought was the best swords master ever. But Rohgan had been far outmatched. Even in her untrained eyes she could tell.

"I don't know," Firi murmured. "I need to think about it." And she hopped down from the tree, and ran back to Shaak Ti's tree house.

"I apologize Master," Firi dipped her head toward the Togruta. "I was not acting properly earlier."

"Apology accepted," Shaak Ti smiled. "I've been talking with your friends. They both possess strong force-signatures. I'd like to train them. At this point we need all the Jedi we can get." Firi nodded, seeing looks of excitement dawn on her friends' faces.

"So, we're going to be Jedi Padawans!" Bayga squeaked. Taylo patted his sister's shoulder, smiling at her, barely containing his own excitement.

"We'll start with meditating," Shaak Ti murmured, looking at Firi, "I think we could all use it."

Firi sat on the floor, attempting to immerse herself in the force, to release her physical self. Her mind was too preoccupied. Eventually she got quietly to her feet, and walked outside. There was a bit of a clearing outside Shaak Ti's tree house.

Firi drew her lightsaber and ran through some forms with it. She tried the harder forms that Rohgan had only been hinting at, but she had watched him do a thousand times over. The lightsaber flashed, igniting the swiftly falling night.

Suddenly, in a high leaping movement, Firi came face to face with Taylo. Giving a short gasp of surprise, and barely avoiding gutting Taylo with her lightsaber, she pulled back, tripping over her feet and falling onto her butt.

"I thought Jedi weren't clumsy," Taylo laughed.

"I thought humans weren't stupid," Firi shot back, hopping lightly back to her feet. "You don't get in the way of Jedi going through 'saber forms."

"I'm sorry," Firi saw that Taylo was genuine. "I still can't get over the fact that my best friend is a Jedi apprentice."

Firi shrugged. "My Master made me promise not to tell you."

"Rohgan was… he was a Jedi Master?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get here?" Taylo asked. "I know that your parents weren't explorers who deserted you," Firi smiled, remembering the lies that she had told her friends.

"My parents were echani. I'm echani," Firi saw Taylo's eyes widen. Obviously Taylo had thought that she was as human as him and his sister.

"They kept my force-sensitivity a secret until Master Rohgan came and took me away to train," Firi paused, running fingers through her hair. She wouldn't have to keep it dyed now that they knew that she was echani. "I was four when Order 66, the Jedi Purge, took place. Master Rohgan found out what had happened, and we ran. I've been training on Felucia ever since."

"No one ever came after you?" Taylo asked, eyes wide.

"Not until today," Firi murmured, looking back down.

Taylo was silent. "I'm sorry," He finally murmured.

Firi looked up. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," Taylo murmured. "It was because of me and Bayga that Rohgan was discovered."

"You can't know that," Firi touched Taylo's arm. "It very easily could have been me. Chances are it was me."

We were silent for a few minutes. "So, how does a lightsaber feel?" Taylo asked, hesitant.

"Try mine," Firi invited, deactivating her lightsaber and passing it to Taylo. Taylo took it hesitantly, then his eyes widened.

"It's light."

"If I've got to carry it around all the time it better be," Firi laughed.

Pointing the opening away from them, he pressed the activation button. Firi watched the golden blade extend, illuminating the clearing.

"Wow." Taylo looked taken aback. "It… It doesn't feel like anything that I've ever used before."

"That's because it's not," Firi smiled. "It's a Jedi weapon. It is your life when you need it." Taylo deactivated it, passing it to Firi. "Come on, we'd better get back inside. Jedi Masters don't like it much when you skip out on training."

"But it's just meditation," Taylo insisted.

"Yeah, but the way the Jedi Masters treat it you'd think it was lightsaber training or something."

Shaak Ti started Bayga and Taylo on their lightsaber training right away. When the older padawans protested that this was inconsistent with the training that they had received, Shaak Ti only rolled her eyes, and promptly ignored them.

Taylo seemed to latch onto the training immediately, showing a natural ability that even Shaak Ti was impressed with. Bayga however, seemed stronger in the ways of the force. She grasped the concept of wielding the force as a weapon faster than Taylo, and thus, when the siblings sparred, they were fairly matched.

The loudest protesting came from Firi and Maris when Shaak Ti had the two humans begin constructing their lightsabers after only a week of training. Shaak Ti insisted that with so few Jedi they needed as much power as they could get, and when they further protested, she sent them off to spar.

Firi was a bit surprised when she found out that Maris wielded a red lightsaber. Having been taught by her master that red was a Sith color, she struggled against an ingrained prejudice. However, as much as she hated it, it helped her imagine that Maris was Darth Vader, and help her fight more fiercely. Maris was older than her, and won most of their matches, but there were a few where Firi came out on top.

Shaak Ti didn't let Firi slack off. When she wasn't training Bayga and Taylo, she was training Firi. Used to Rohgan's fighting style of slowly wearing down an opponent, the echani was unprepared when Shaak Ti came at her in a fury of quick slashes that kept Firi on defense the whole time, eventually overcoming the young padawan and holding a blade to her neck.

"You're good," Shaak Ti murmured, "But there's one major thing that's hampering your fighting. You're depending on your agility too much. You're jumping around like you're always going to have unlimited room. What happens when you're in a tight tunnel facing a Sith Lord?" When Firi shook her head, not knowing, Shaak Ti answered. "You'd be trapped on the ground, your greatest weapon useless."

Firi bit her lip. She knew Shaak Ti was right. "I want you to spar with Maris," Shaak Ti instructed, but there's a cave that you can use. Maris and I found it a few years back. We'll travel there tomorrow. Your friends will need to come too." With that mysterious omen, Shaak Ti strode off.

The Jedi set off the next morning. Shaak Ti had a land speeder that she taught Firi to use. It was more difficult than she had originally thought, but the force was with her, and she soon got the hang of it.

When Maris took over, Firi joined her friends in the back of the 'speeder. They were avidly discussing their lightsabers. When Firi joined them Bayga asked, "How long did it take you to make a lightsaber Firi?"

"Longer than you I'd imagine," Firi smiled, "I think that Shaak Ti is hurrying you two somewhat. Master Rohgan saw no reason for me to hurry in my lightsaber construction. I was working on it for months." Firi pulled her lightsaber from her belt and peered at it. "However, it was worth it. This 'saber is perfect for me. I won't ever be able to use another lightsaber again."

"Your blade is amazing," Bayga murmured, "Did you choose that color or..."

"It depends on the crystal you use," Firi explained, "I used a solari crystal left over from a pendant that I had received as a child. Put it into the circuitry and..." The blade snapped open, and the golden glow bathed Firi and her friends. She shut off the blade and hung it from her belt.

"I hope my blade will be a cool color," Bayga sighed, "Like blue or something."

"I'd want something more exotic," Taylo said excitedly. "Shaak Ti's lightsaber is blue, and Rohgan's was green. I want a color that's different from all of you."

"You don't get to choose your blade color," Firi said in amusement. "It's more important that the crystal fit you. It's got to feel right. You can't just choose it for the color. While a blue crystal may look pretty, the gray crystal you found that feels right will be the one you'll choose."

* * *

Hmm... haven't gotten any reviews yet, though I've had a few peepers. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jedi arrived at the cave by sunset. Firi peered down the long passage. It was dark. Very dark. "Ignite your lightsabers," Shaak Ti instructed as they entered. You'll need them to see." Firi nodded, and the cave was suddenly bathed in a blue, red, and gold light. "Follow me," Shaak Ti murmured.

Following the Jedi Master into the cave, Firi couldn't help but notice the energy pulsing around her. The energy of the force. "Master," She started, but then she trailed off as she got a look at the new chamber they were in.

Crystals paved the walls like cement might a street. Firi's jaw dropped in awe, and she could feel through the force in this room that her humans friends were doing the same.

"I... I can feel something," Taylo murmured, stretching out a hand subconsciously.

"Me too," Bayga whispered, eyes scanning the room. Shaak Ti instructed the Padawans to sheathe their lightsabers. Firi did so, and realized that the entire room was bathed in a cool, calming natural light. Firi wondered where it came from.

"That's why you Bayga and Taylo here," Firi gasped, suddenly realizing. "So that they could select their crystals."

"Yes," Shaak Ti admitted, "But don't think that that's going to get you out of training." Firi laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it," She smiled.

Long after Firi, Shaak Ti and Maris had bedded down for the night, Bayga and Taylo roamed around the cave, running their hands along crystals, trying to feel that pull that Firi had described. Firi closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

_A dark, windowless room met Firi's gaze. Strapped to a table was her Master. He looked terrible. His body was thin and starved, and dark shadows under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep. _

"_Master!" Firi called, but Rohgan didn't answer, and was still. "Master!" Firi ran towards him. She could feel him slipping away, but felt that somehow she could stop it if she could reach him. _

_But the hallway seemed to be getting longer, and longer, and Rohgan further and further away. She could feel his life-force slipping. "Master!" She screamed._

_Rohgan turned his head, showing pain filled eyes. "Firi," He breathed faintly, and then his body went slack. _

"_Master!"_

"Firi, Firi," There was a jerking sensation as someone started shaking her shoulder. Firi flew out of bed, summoning her lightsaber to her hand. "Master!" She stood, breathing heavily, lightsaber hilt moving with the force of her breaths. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths, and take stock of the situation.

She was still in the cave. She had flown out of her bedroll, and had woken up all of her friends with her should. Bayga and Taylo were blinking at her blearily, Maris was sitting upright in bed, hand resting on the hilt of her 'saber. Shaak Ti climbed out of her bedroll and came to stand next to Firi.

"What was it Padawan?" Shaak Ti asked.

Firi took a deep breath. She had to calm down. But she couldn't. Adrenaline was racing, her heart was going the speed of a starship at lightspeed, and her mind was already formulating routes of escape.

"It was... Master Rohgan..." She took a deep, shuddering breath. Her throat felt tight. "He was dying! I tried to get to him, but then the hallway kept getting longer and longer, and he was farther and farther away..." Firi's lightsaber fell onto her bedroll as she pressed her face into her hands to try to hide the traitorous tears from everyone.

Why was she doing this? She was a Jedi Apprentice. Jedi had to be strong, to be able to cope with anything. She drew on the force, but could find no solace there. Finally, Firi's resolve weakened, and she sank to her knees. Her shoulders started shaking, and once she started, she could not stop.

Then there were arms around her. Firi clung to them as a child would to their mother, or a favorite comfort object. There were soothing waves of the force coming to her, and she allowed them to wipe away the tears, to cease the shaking of her shoulders, to ease the thickness in her throat.

Finally Firi pulled back, embarrassed. She quickly straightened her tunic and tried to compose herself. "Master, I apologize for..."

"Firi," Shaak Ti's voice was gentle, almost motherly. The Jedi was gone. Only a woman attempting to calm a frightened child remained. "Firi, Rohgan is strong."

"I know," Firi mumbled, not trusting her voice to much more, "But it seemed so real, and he was dying..." She had to stop herself as the waves of sadness threatened to drown her again.

"Firi," Shaak Ti stroked the Padawan's back. "I know what it is like to lose someone you care about. Both of my Padawans were killed shortly after attaining knighthood."

"Yeah, but Rohgan's not dead," Firi said, her voice hardening. "And we can rescue him. We can still save him!"

"Firi," Shaak Ti murmured, "It is terrible that Master Rohgan must suffer, but he would want us to protect ourselves, and protect the Jedi."

"You didn't know Rohgan as well as I did," Firi cried, "In the dream, he called for me. He wanted me to come!"

"Firi," Shaak Ti said with exaggerated patience. "You know I can't risk the lives of all of the remaining Jedi to save one."

"I know," Firi murmured, turning away, "Thank you Master."

"You are welcome Padawan," Shaak Ti murmured. She hesitated, a breath drawn as if to say something, but then seemed to change her mind. "Goodnight everyone," And everyone settled back down into bed. But Firi thought, as she lay there, _Maybe _you_ don't have to._

Early the next morning Firi heard a shout of triumph from Bayga. Firi had been meditating, trying to rid herself of the nightmare she had had, but when Bayga cried out, Firi opened her eyes and looked upon her friend. "I found them!" Bayga cried, eyes wide. "The crystals. It was just like you said! They were there, and I could feel that they were right!" Two symmetrical sapphire blue crystals lay nestled in Bayga's hand.

"Go install them into your lightsaber," Firi smiled, and Bayga nodded.

"Right!" And with a jump that was surely force aided, Bayga ran off. A few hours after that Bayga was running back, her completed lightsaber in her hands. "Can I try it?" She asked.

Firi shrugged, "It's your lightsaber."

Bayga nodded, and pressed the switch. Firi looked in pride at her friend's accomplishment. The blade glowed a deep blue, reflecting the luminescence of the crystals contained within. Firi could see Taylo watching, his face reflecting both pride and jealousy. Firi trotted over to her human friend.

"What's up?" She asked.

Taylo turned to her. "How did Bayga find those crystals? I can't feel what you keep talking about. That pull and connection."

Firi touched Taylo's arm. "I find," She said, "that some Jedi are more attuned to the living Force, like Bayga is. Connecting and feeling the life of the Force is natural for her. However, combat will be slightly harder. You however, are used to using the Force as adrenaline, the strength to keep you going. While that's great in moderation, you need to be able to feel the Force too. That's what separates us from the Sith." Taylo frowned. He had heard much about the Sith after becoming a Padawan.

"Come on," Firi pulled him toward the wall of crystals again. "I'll show you."She released him and closed her eyes. "Close your eyes," She instructed. "Reach out with the Force. Feel the strength, the energy around you. Can you feel it?" She asked.

Taylo was silent for a moment. "There's something there," He murmured. "A flickering."

"Focus on it," Firi whispered, "Draw it to you. Let it guide you, feel the strength, the energy, the life of the Force. Don't think, just feel." Firi could feel the force emanating from her friend. For a moment, she was shocked. Taylo was a lot stronger than she had been lead to believe.

"I can feel it," Taylo whispered, 'All of these crystals, they're so..." Firi opened her eyes and watched as her friend started walking toward a cluster of crystals. His fingers touched the crystals, and he opened his eyes. Under his fingers were indigo crystals. He touched the stone reverently, then he looked at Firi. "What do I do with them?"

"Break off the perfect ones," Firi smiled, "The ones the Force guides you to, and install them into your lightsaber."

Taylo nodded, inspecting them with his eyes, but Firi could feel the tiny bit of the Force helping him. She smiled, turning away, and jogging over to where Bayga was beginning to go through forms with her new lightsaber. Firi ignited her own. "Try it on me," She told Bayga.

Bayga's eyes widened. "What if I hurt you?" She asked.

Firi laughed. "You won't." Firi swung her blade gently at Bayga's. Bayga retaliated with a quick parry that was almost instant, the deep blue blade coming off of the echani's lightsaber and swinging back around. Firi blocked it, grinning, and let the Force take her and Bayga. The movements became instinctual. A blow, a parry, a slice, a block. Firi and Bayga were moving in sync. Bayga's face was illuminated with joy. The Force swirled and melded around them.

Finally, Firi deactivated her lightsaber, smiling at her friend. Bayga wiped sweat off of her forehead, but her face was alight with ecstasy. "That was..." she trailed off. "I've never felt more in touch with the force than I did just then."

Firi nodded. She had felt a deeper flow when she used to spar with Rohgan. Her happy mood vanished as she remembered the nightmare, Rohgan in pain, dying. She heart wrenched and she felt an abrupt cut in the force. She had to take a deep breath and let it flow again. Shaak Ti looked up in concern for a moment, but relaxed. But Firi knew what she had to do now.

She walked up to where Maris was sitting, twisting her hair this way and that. "Maris," Firi started, and Maris looked up.

"Yes," She said expectantly.

"I'll ... do it," Firi murmured, "I'll go with you."

Maris nodded, smirking, "I knew you'd come to your senses.

* * *

I apologize if any of my facts about the canon characters are incorrect. My research sites are limited to Wikipedia and Google.

As for all you peepers, I know you're out there. I check my stats. It would be great if you could leave a review.

Don't mean to be too pushy. I hope you're enjoying this.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can have the ship ready in about three to four weeks," Maris murmured. She and Firi were planning how to get off of Felucia and rescue Rohgan.

"Three weeks?" Firi cried, "What if we don't have that long?"

"It'll have to be long enough," Maris snapped. "The ship needs repairs, plus we need to stock food, and check weapons. There's a lot to consider."

"A lot to consider about what?" Taylo appeared over Firi's shoulder.

"Nothing," Firi and Maris said in unison. They looked at each other. Maris quirked an eyebrow.

Taylo sat down. "Okay, now I know something's up."

Maris sighed. "Shouldn't you be working on your lightsaber?"

"Done," Taylo held up the hilt. "I was going to show Firi."

"We're rescuing Rohgan," Firi explained, ignoring the death glare that Maris sent her.

"Count me in," Taylo sat down next to Firi.

Firi shook her head firmly. "You are _not_ coming."

"Why?" Taylo asked, "I'm a Jedi, or an apprentice at least, and if you're going to face against Vader, you're going to need all the fire power you can get."

Firi shrugged, looking at Maris she said, "He's got a point."

Maris looked like she was struggling to make up her mind, and then said stiffly, "Fine, but not a word of this to Shaak Ti."

"Great, I'll tell Bayga," And Taylo was off and running before Firi or Maris could object.

Maris looked at Firi. "Now look what you've done."

Taylo was back in a few minutes. "Okay, Bayga's in," He grinned, "Now I want to show you my lightsaber." He pressed the activation button.

Firiwas slightly surprised at the color. It seemed to fit Taylo though. However, Taylo had a slightly different reaction. "Purple?" He cried.

Maris held back a snigger. It was Shaak Ti who saved them. "A great male Jedi I knew wielded a purple blade," She said. "He was a Jedi Master, the Grandmaster in fact."

Firi wracked her brains for Jedi history. "Um... Mace Windu!" She finally cried.

"Yes," Shaak Ti nodded.

Firi unsheathed her lightsaber. "Spar?" She asked Taylo.

"Sure," Taylo answered, a competitive smile lighting up his face. He lunged forward. Firi blocked the blow, though she was taken a bit off guard with the ferocity of Taylo's attack. Soon however, the two friends were moving in sync, the force flowing and pulsing between the two of them.

Suddenly though, something was wrong. Firi felt it in the force. Out of the corer of her eye she saw Maris grin. She didn't have time to stop and pull back however, before her lightsaber swung.

There was a sizzle, and the smell of burnt flesh met her nose long before she heard Taylo's scream. "Oh force!" Firi deactivated her lightsaber. Taylo's blade had fallen to the floor as he pressed his hands over his eyes, the skin that he had left uncovered an angry red.

"Taylo!" Bayga cried, rushing to her brother. Firi and Bayga caught Taylo as his knees gave out and he started to fall. Shaak Ti pushed the padawans out of the way as she ran to Taylo.

"I want you three to go train," She hissed. "I'll take care of Taylo."

"But," Bayga protested.

"Don't bother," Firi told her. "Come on." The Padawans left the immediate area, going outside of the cave.

Later, Firi confronted Maris. "What did you do?" She demanded.

Maris's eyebrows shot up, "You're accusing me?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb," Firi snarled. "Why?"

Maris shrugged. "I didn't want him coming along," She answered. "A lightsaber injury seemed the best way."

"No it wasn't!" Firi cried, "Did you see his eyes? The skin…it was burnt so badly. You might have blinded him!"

Maris shrugged. "That's not my problem."

"He was a Jedi Padawan," Firi insisted. "The Jedi are nearly extinct. We need as many as we can get. And he was my friend."

Shaak Ti emerged sometime later. Firi and Bayga were almost immediately at her side.

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Is he okay?"

Shaak Ti held up her hands, effectively silencing the padawans. "He's alive, and he'll be up and walking soon. That damage was solely to his eyes." Firi and Bayga waited for the news with baited breath.

"While, the skin will heal," Shaak Ti continued almost hesitantly, "The lightsaber burnt out his eyes. The blade completely fried the optic nerves. Beyond repair."

Bayga blinked, Shaak Ti's meaning not quite sinking in. "What?"

Shaak Ti clarified, sending an apologetic look at Firi and Bayga. "Taylo is blind."

Bayga blinked. "What?"

"Is he awake? Does he know?" Firi asked, grasping the idea a bit quicker than her human friend.

Shaak Ti nodded. "He's in shock. You'll need to be there when it sinks in. He'll need your support."

There was a strip of fabric tied across Taylo's eyes when Firi and Bayga came in. He was just sitting there, face frozen. At the Padawan's arrival, Taylo lifted his head in their direction. "Who's there?" He asked tonelessly.

"It's me and Bayga," Firi murmured. "Taylo, I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Taylo muttered, "I didn't block in time." He continued emotionlessly. "Shaak Ti told you?"

Firi nodded, and then realized with a pang that Taylo couldn't tell. "Yeah. You coping?"

"I… I don't know…" Taylo whispered, "Can I still be a Jedi?"

Firi started to shake her head, but then thought about it. "Shaak Ti," She said, "Wasn't there a race of people that were physically blind, but could see just as well through the force."

"The Miraluka!" Shaak Ti's face lit up.

"Huh?" Bayga and Taylo asked in unison.

"They were a force sensitive species who made up for their physical blindness by using the force to sense the world around them," Firi explained, "They could even sense color!"

"So, if I learned that," Taylo said slowly, "I could still be a Jedi?"

"Yeah," Firi smiled.

"You have to remember," Shaak Ti warned them, "That the Miraluka inherited the Force Sight. You'll have to practice a lot to truly master it"

Taylo's face hardened. "Well then," He said, "I'd better get started."

* * *

Thanks so much to Yippee, who reviewed last chapter. Your review made me a very happy author last night. To everyone else, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The three weeks that Maris had predicted that it would take to get the spacecraft up and running, which Firi had assumed would be long and tense, were indeed, long and tense, though for different reasons that Firi had suspected.

Taylo insisted upon learning to adapt and get around every chance he got. Firi and Bayga sometimes had to physically restrain him until he agreed to go to sleep. Even then, sometimes Shaak Ti stayed up to make sure he actually slept and didn't wake up the second everyone else fell asleep.

It was on such a night, that Taylo accidentally bumped Firi on his way out of bed. He skittered back, obviously hoping that he hadn't woke her.

But Firi was wide awake. Her training with Master Rohgan had required her master to wake her up at various times during the night, sometimes with only the snap of a lightsaber igniting, and she would have to be up and ready to fight. Firi was burned several times during this endeavor, and was grumpy the rest of the day, but now she understood the practicality of it. And her training had paid off. Now a light kick was more than enough to have her jolted completely out of sleep.

Firi opened her eyes and turned her head toward Taylo. "Go to bed," She hissed.

"But I've got to learn to navigate," Taylo protested. "I shouldn't have bumped into you!"

"You shouldn't have been out of bed in the first place," Firi grumped.

Taylo winced. "Yeah, I s'pose."

Firi sighed. "Firi," She turned to Taylo.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Maris try to hurt me?"

The question caught Firi off guard. "Huh?"

"The other day I heard you yelling at Maris about it."

Firi scratched the back of her head. "I thought I had been quiet about that," She said guiltily.

Taylo crossed his arms, still waiting for an answer. Firi sighed, abandoning her warm bedroll and getting up. "Follow me," Firi said, casting one last regretful look at her bedroll.

Firi led Taylo, gently taking his arm, to a corner in the back of the cave. It was dim, but still bright enough to see by. "Maris?" Taylo inquired.

"I think she didn't want you on the mission," Firi said, "She said so."

"But why wouldn't she want me on the mission," Taylo asked, "Why would she take me out and not Bayga."

Firi could sense the barely controlled anger beneath the surface. She shrugged. "Maybe she thought that if you were hurt, then Bayga would stay here too. Then she'd have both of you out of her hair."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why she didn't want us along. Bayga and I are more firepower right?"

Firi shrugged again. "Maybe. Honestly, Maris is the most complex person I've ever met."

"I wish she hadn't done it," Taylo trailed off, "I hate her for doing this to me."

Firi hugged her friend. "Can you tell me how you're taking this?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Now it was Taylo's turn to be confused.

"Losing your eyesight."

"As soon as I learn Force Sight that won't be a problem," Taylo crossed his arms stubbornly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Taylo sighed, sitting down on the floor of the cave. He pulled his knees to his chest and draped his arms over them. "I'm fine, I guess," He said, "The prospect of learning Force Sight has kept me from freaking out about it I think. It's just as good as real sight right?" He asked hopefully.

Firi took a deep breath, and then released it. "Better I think," She answered truthfully, "Light doesn't affect the vision. It's all Force related. So when the rest of us are stuck in blackness, you'll be able to see as well as we would if it were full noon."

Taylo nodded. "It's hard though," He murmured. "Maybe once I get used to the whole Force Sight thing it will be easier to accept, but, it's so strange now. I can't just open my eyes." He paused, "Do you remember that game we played, were we would stand in maybe a twenty foot by twenty foot square, and one person would be blindfolded and try to find the others?" Firi nodded, smiling. She had always used the Force to find her friends.

"As fun as it was, do you remember how relieved you were to take off the blindfold after you tagged someone?" Firi nodded again. She was starting to see where Taylo was going with this.

"We won't be able to play that game anymore once you learn Force Sight," Firi laughed, "No blindfold will stop you!"

Taylo nodded, "It's like that, except I can't take the blindfold off. I'm just lucky that I'm Force-sensitive and can learn Force Sight." He paused, reconsidering, "Of course, it's because of my force sensitivity that I have to learn in the first place. So I'm not out anything." Taylo laughed, the smile only half-hearted.

Firi traced the band across Taylo's eyes, thinking about the burnt, crumpled dead skin that she had seen there. "Do you blame me for this?"

"Blame you," Taylo smirked, "No, why?"

"I... my lightsaber..."

"Firi," Taylo interrupted, "It wasn't your fault. Maris manipulated your lightsaber. I just have to be glad that the blade didn't go a few inches deeper. I'f I'm mad at anyone it's her."

Firi bit her lip. "I'm still sorry," She whispered.

Taylo stood up, "Once I get better at this Force Sight, I challenge you to a dual to the death," He laughed, seeing the horrified expression flit across Firi's face, "Well maybe not to the death. That is..." Taylo stopped for a second in mock horror, "You're too scared to dual a great Padawan like me."

"You better hope that that Force Sight of yours gives you some sort of special powers," Firi snarled playfully, "'Cause otherwise, you are so dead."

That issue taken care of, Taylo's progress was astounding. The extreme stubbornness to which Taylo applied to the skill was apparent in the first week, when he could navigate around without any help. Everything was blurry, he said, but he could sense enough not to bump into anything.

By the end of the second week, Taylo said that everything was crystal clear, he just couldn't sense color. Shaak Ti said that that would come with practice.

Shaak Ti had left the bandages on, hoping that the burn would heal. It was late in the middle of the third week that she removed them.

Before this time, Shaak Ti had only removed the bandages out of sight of the Padawans, whether they were training, or on the late nights that she spent trying to get Taylo to sleep.

Firi held her breath as Shaak Ti removed the bandages. She quickly let it out however as the shiny, angry red skin met her eyes. As for Taylo's eyes, the socket seemed only a crumpled mass of dead skin. Firi had to fight the urge to cringe at the sight and turn away.

"Does it look bad?" Taylo asked.

Firi nodded, knowing that Taylo would know if she lied to him. Taylo sighed, rubbing his forehead. "How am I going to be able to walk around if people see this?"

Taking something from her robes, Shaak Ti replied, "With this," and then she wrapped a black band several times around Taylo's eyes. Taylo sent her a confused look. "The Miraluka traditionally wore eyes coverings. Some peoples found the empty eye sockets disturbing, so the Miraluka covered their eyes," Shaak Ti smiled. "If I recall correctly, at some point there was a competition between the female Miraluka Padawans as to who could make the prettiest eye covering." Taylo ran his hand along it, probing curiously.

"It may not be the most attractive, but it will stay on," Shaak Ti sighed, "People will assume you're a Miraluka, rather than a human though, so you might want to be prepared for that."

Taylo nodded. Then he stood up. "Firi," He said, "We never finished that match."

"No we didn't," Firi smiled. She stood up. "To anyone who protests or tries to stop this match, or manipulate it in any way, I will gladly remove your head from your shoulders." Her comment encompassed all of the remaining Jedi, but was targeted at Maris. Maris make a little move with her hand that said, 'continue.'

Firi ignited her lightsaber, and Taylo ignited his recently re-acquired purple blade. Taylo wasn't hesitant, and lunged towards Firi. Firi blocked the swing, and Taylo quickly retaliated with an overhead pass. "Taylo," Firi murmured, "We're testing each other's abilities. We're not truly sparing. Feel the Force."

Taylo nodded, but it was hard to read his expression because of the black band over his eyes. Firi extended a bit of the Force towards Taylo, much like a person would extend their hand to be shaken, and Taylo took it firmly, so that the two may work in better sync. Firi felt the change come instantly. She could feel Taylo's next moves, and he could feel hers. The blindness didn't seem to be affecting Taylo at all. The Force was strong around him, lending strength to his moves, allowing him to see, and letting him connect with Firi. And for the next few minutes, their movements became so perfect the neither was sure where one started and the other ended. Together they leaped, blocked, spun, and clashed. So melded they were that their minds began to bond. However, it was paid no mind by either of them.

The Force was strong, flowing from one Padawan to the next. They were of one mind, one body. Gold and purple spun in an undecipherable pattern. They didn't know where they had learned these moves. They assumed it was from watching Rohgan, or maybe it was just the Force that was so strong. For a moment, a long moment, their worldly worries and thoughts were wiped away.

Then, they slowly came apart. The Force slowly faded away, and once again, they could distinguish between each other. They were breathing hard, and sweating profusely, but Firi could feel through her newly established bond with Taylo the contentment that had come with the battle. Firi smiled. Fighting was a way of expressing yourself for her people, and said more about a person than hours of conversation. A fight between two Jedi Padawans was especially revealing.

Bayga looked at her brother and best friend. "You... that was incredible! And Taylo, it was like... like you weren't blind." Taylo nodded, his face showing wonderment and awe.

"Is that what… it feels like... when you're a Jedi?" Taylo gasped out between breaths.

Firi shrugged. "Sometimes you're... more in touch... with the force... than others," Firi answered, deactivating her lightsaber and beginning the walk off her tired limbs. She would be sore in the morning, that was for certain.

"Thanks... for the dual," Taylo murmured.

"No... problem." Firi stretched her limbs.

Maris came up to Firi after everyone had broke up. "The ship will be ready to leave in two days or less," Maris said shortly. "Get what you need together, and tell the humans."

"Disappointed that Taylo and Bayga will be joining us?" Firi asked, voice deadly, waiting to see Maris's reaction.

Maris shrugged in that indifferent way that angered Firi so. "I could really care less," And the zabrak left.

Firi growled under her breath, but went to tell her friends the news.

* * *

Thanks again to Yippee, who reviewed for a second time. I'm getting this up a little bit faster since I'm almost at the end. I've got the chapters through seven written, so expect updates faster. Should be done with the story by the end of the week. . . or I could draw it out and try to get more reviews. . .

I apologize for any inconsistencies in the StarWars universe. I took a bit of liberty with the miraluka.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out to be less. Maris had the ship ready the evening of the next day. Firi had been itching to get going as soon as possible. She knew that he friends could feel her anxiety, and tried to distract her. They succeeded for only short times. Taylo and Bayga were coming, the there was a surprise from Maris when she didn't protest. All of the Padawans were desperately hoping that Shaak Ti hadn't noticed their actions of late, and wouldn't realize that they were gone until it was too late to stop them.

Firi and Maris were up in the cockpit while Bayga and Taylo hung out behind them. Being the most experience Padawans, Maris and Firi were naturally piloting the ship. Firi was nervous. She had never flown a starship off of a planet before.

Maris flipped a few switches, pushed a few buttons, and pulled a few levers. The starship hummed to life. It started to rise. Firi couldn't believe it. This might actually work.

The ship rose above the tree line, and started moving forward. They hummed along for a while, when suddenly there was an awful jerk of the ship. Taylo and Bayga braced themselves against the walls. There was a loud boom.

"We're being shot at," Firi called.

Maris spared a glare. "Well obviously. What did you think it was? An airquake?" Firi grit her teeth. Maris must still be ticked off about bringing Taylo and Bayga.

"Some get to the guns!" Maris yelled.

"We have weapons on here?" Bayga called.

"Of course! What idiot pilots a ship without weapons! Now get to them!" Firi sat down at the weapons panel. This was the part that she had hoped she wouldn't have to use.

She put the weapons on functional, and waited for the ship to appear on the screen. "Ship! Fire!" Taylo yelled, and Firi jumped.

"I don't see any..."

"It's there, I can sense it. Give me the chair," Bewildered with Taylo's behavior, Firi quickly surrendered the chair. Taylo sat down, moved the joystick, and fired. There was a resulting boom.

"Okay, Taylo's on weapons!" Firi called. "Let's get out of here!"

Maris jammed a few buttons, and the ship rocketed towards space. Taylo continued shooting at the ship until it was out of range, and then the Padawans were in space.

Firi hadn't seen space since she was four, and he memories of that time were mostly blurred. She smiled. It seemed like another life.

She had been just a young echani child then. She had tantrums, and learned combat with all the other children. But she displayed Force powers, such as shattering glass objects when she was mad, or having seemingly impossible abilities in reaction time and jumping.

She had been running to get her parents when she had first spotted Master Rohgan. Her parents turned upon her arrival, their faces drawn and worried. Firi had been confused. She had seen a starship. Was this mysterious human the reason the ship was here.

Soon, it all came out. Firi was Force-Sensitive, and Rohgan wanted to take her away to train. Firi had wanted to automatically. It had not been a difficult decision on her part.

Her parents had been a bit more reluctant to let their daughter leave them. Fortunately, Rohgan soon talked some sense into them, though it probably took the better part of a month.

It was probably that month her parents stalled that saved Firi and Rohgan's life. They would have returned to Coruscant in time to probably be slaughtered in Order 66. Rohgan heard the warning signal over the comlink, and had immediately redirected the ship. Rohgan had young Firi hide in an escape pod. Firi now knew that it was an effort to protect her should the main ship explode.

She'd been on Felucia ever since.

"Wow," She heard Bayga murmured appreciatively. "Space is incredible. There are so many little stars." She turned to look at Felucia. "That's Felucia?"

"Yeah," Firi murmured, "Amazing how small it looks isn't it?" Bayga nodded.

Taylo was sitting in the weapons station still, head down. "Taylo, you okay?"

"There's nothing," Taylo muttered.

Firi frowned. "What?"

"There's nothing," Taylo repeated, turning his blindfolded face to Firi's. "My Force-Sight is based on seeing molecules and matter." He waved his hand in front of his face. "There's nothing in space. I can't see anything outside of this cockpit."

Firi touched her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry Taylo."

"Nothing you can do," Taylo muttered.

Firi bit her lip, but turned from Taylo, realizing there was nothing she could do. "Maris, how are you planning to find Vader's ship? He could be anywhere in the galaxy!"

Maris held up the ships communicator. "I'm hailing him," She answered. Firi's eyes widened, but before she could verbally express her dislike of this idea, a Stormtrooper had picked up.

"Hello! Who is this?"

"This is Maris Brood, an escaped Jedi Padawan," Maris said lazily, ignoring Firi's frantic gestures to stop. "I have a score to settle with your master. If you would kindly tell us your coordinates we'll settle this and be on our way."

Firi smacked her forehead. This was not good. Taylo and Bayga were silent, each face reflecting the same horror that Firi felt.

I'm not sure if that's a good…" The trooper's voice trailed off and there was a strangled noise.

Firi was confused until she heard a voice, deep, with breathes trailing from a respirator said. "You wish to duel with me Padawan? You will not win. What do you hope to prove?"

"You killed my master Vader," Maris snarled, "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"You are not a typical Jedi Padawan are you?" Vader asked.

"No," Maris snapped, "Now send me your coordinates!"

"Send them," Vader ordered.

"But sir…"

"Send them now or I shall have you replaced," Firi could almost sense the voice go pale.

"Yes sir," There was a beep as the coordinates reached the Padawan's ship.

"I await our duel Padawan," Vader intoned, and the com went dead.

Taylo was the first to react. "Are you insane?"

Maris shrugged, "Quite possibly. But I'm not the blind human about to face Vader and his entire army."

Taylo and Maris looked like they might start to debate further, but Firi cut in, "Look, what's the plan. Obviously I'm going after Master Rohgan, and Maris is going after Vader, but what are you two going to do?"

"I'm taking Vader with Maris," Bayga snarled.

Everyone started at the human girl in shock. "What?"

"Maris is going to need help," Bayga answered, "I saw Vader fight Master Rohgan, and I know that Maris isn't going to be a match for him alone." Bayga's fists clenched. "Also, Vader deserves to die for what he's done."

Firi winced at the implications of vengeance there. She hated vengeance. Master Rohgan had told her stories about Jedi who had been corrupted by their desire for vengeance. She really didn't like the word.

Taylo opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Firi cut him off. "You're not going after Vader Taylo."

"Why not?" Taylo snapped. "I can fight just as well as anyone here!"

"It isn't about that Taylo," Firi tried, but Taylo snapped.

"I can see just fine with Force-Sight. You don't need to baby me!"

"That's not what I was going to say, Taylo," Firi raised her voice. "I'm going to need help to get past all of the storm trooper guards to Rohgan. With you, even if they cut the power, you'll still be able the help me, since the dark doesn't affect you."

"I don't like it," Taylo muttered.

"You're coming with me Taylo," Firi snapped, "Whether you like it or not."

Taylo snarled under his breath and, crossing his arms, leaned back in the chair, blowing a wisp of hair out of his face.

It was only a couple of hours flight, but Firi was bored. There wasn't much to do in the ship. It was too small to go through forms, to crowded to practice most of her force skills. So Firi sat, in meditation, trying to feel her Master.

About an hour ago, Firi had begun to feel her Master's presence. It was faint, and barely discernable, but she had known the man for most of her life, and it was there. He was alive.

This simple fact lightened Firi's thoughts considerably. Rohgan had been like a father to her. Always there when she needed him. Now she could finally help him.

"Firi," Maris's quiet voice awoke Firi from her mediation. Firi rose smoothly to her feet. Firi gasped. Out though the windows she could see Vader's ship. It was huge! Their ship seemed merely a speck of dust compared to it.

An airlock was opening on the side of the ship, and a sudden jerk signaled their ship being caught in a tractor beam. Firi bit her lip. No turning back now. As their tiny ship was pulled into the larger one, Maris turned to the other Padawans. "I'll go out with Bayga. Firi, Taylo, you guys need to stay here and wait for the coast to clear before you leave."

Firi nodded. She had thought as much. Taylo huffed a breath. "I still think I should come with you."

"No."

The airlock closed behind the ship. Taylo and Firi ducked into discreet corners, while Maris opened the port doors. She and Bayga strode out proudly. Firi watched as a storm trooper met them.

"You are the Jedi Padawan?"

"Yes," Maris affirmed.

"Who is your friend?"

"She's here to help me," Grinning slyly, Bayga let the storm trooper glimpse the lightsaber at her belt. "Now... if you desire to live, you will take us to Vader."

The storm trooper nodded. "Those are my orders," And with four troopers flanking them, Maris and Bayga were led off.

Firi was about to get up, when suddenly she heard, "You there, check the ship for bombs or any other people." Firi heard an affirmative sound, and the clank of boots coming into the ship.

Taylo looked at Firi and mouthed, "Now what?"

"Stay where you are," Firi answered, but tensed her muscles for a fight.

The storm trooper glanced around the interior of the ship as he stepped in. "Old ship," He muttered disapprovingly. Just then, he caught sight of Firi, "What the...?"

"You don't need to yell out," Firi intoned, catching the trooper's eyes. He stared at her. Firi hoped to the Force that this worked

"I don't need to yell out," The trooper repeated. Firi nearly sighed in relief. It was working.

"There's nothing here. The ship's clear," Firi smiled, "You don't need to remember this happened."

"Don't need to remember..." The trooper left, calling, "There's nothing in the ship. It's clear."

Taylo stared at Firi with something close to fear, or at least, she thought it was. It was so hard to read Taylo's expression with the blindfold on.

When the troopers were out of earshot Taylo hissed, "How did you... what did you do?"

Firi shrugged. "My Master taught it to me. It's a Force trick that works on the weak minded. I've never had to use it before." She shrugged. "If we survive this, I'll teach it to you."

"So if it hadn't worked," Taylo shook his head. "Never mind. I don't what to think about what might have happened if that hadn't worked."

"Come on," Firi told him. "We've got to save my Master."

Taylo looked at Firi as the exited the craft and began walking to the doors. "If we survive this, I've got to seriously reconsider my career choice."

* * *

Updates are coming slower now. I've kinda gotten bored with this story. Should I finish or not?


	7. Chapter 7

Firi and Taylo crept through the halls, Firi relying on her force-bond with her master to find him. It was a bit unreliable, as Firi could only feel his general direction, and not truly find track him. This led to Firi and Taylo walking through corridors, aimlessly taking lifts and walking around, trying to go in the general directions that Firi could provide.

Finally, Taylo hunched in a corner, sitting down and complained, "That's it. I really should have fought harder for staying with Maris and Bayga."

"Shut up," Firi muttered, rubbing her arms. It was cold in here, as she was accustomed to the hot humid weather of Felucia.

"Firi," Taylo looked towards her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Firi sighed, "No, I don't," She said, "But I have to find him. I'm so close."

Taylo pressed his hands against his eyes, and then winced slightly. "I'm sorry, my eyes hurt, and a lot has happened in the past month. I'm just a little stressed out."

"It's fine," Firi murmured. "I understand. Your whole life changed in a month."

Taylo groaned. He leaned back against the wall, leaning his head back. Suddenly, Taylo froze. "Footsteps."

Firi started, and pressed against Taylo, shoving them out of view. The footsteps stopped. Firi held still hoping and praying that they wouldn't be seen. Taylo was holding his breath. Firi envied him for a moment. He could see through the force what was happening. Firi had her face pressed into Taylo, so all she could do was listen and wait.

Then the footsteps were walking away. Firi sighed in relief. She and Taylo started to pull out when the muzzle of a blaster pressed against Firi's back. "Don't move," A voice warned. Firi's hand almost went to her lightsaber where it was hidden under her cloak, but she restrained herself.

"Come out where I can see you," the voice warned. Firi and Taylo came out, and Firi took in a soldier in a black uniform. "Well, what have we here?" He asked, "A human and a miraluka," Firi felt Taylo cringe a little bit, but otherwise gave no indication of hearing.

"What are you doing here? This ship is no place for children."

Firi narrowed her eyes. "None of your business."

"Are you stowaways? Fugitives? Runaways? Rebels?"

Firi shrugged. "We could be."

The soldier thought for a moment. Firi probed his mind lightly. There weren't any malicious thoughts, but there was a… rebellious feeling?

"Are you a rebel?" Firi asked.

"Depends who's asking," The rebel crossed his arms.

Firi nodded, "You are. Look, do you know where the prisoners are kept? My father was taken by the Imperials and I'm trying to rescue him."

The man laughed. "You got a lot of guts coming all the way to Vader's Starship," He holstered his weapon. "The names Mardin. Rebel spy."

"Firi, and my friend Taylo," Taylo nodded at Mardin.

"How did a human and a miraluka meet up?" Mardin frowned. He caught a glare from Firi, and a hostile expression from Taylo. "Just asking."

"Can you take us to the prisoner levels?" Firi asked, getting right to business.

The soldier shrugged. "Why not?"

Mardin must have known a lot of back passages, because they didn't run into anyone on their way to the prison levels. Mardin opened the doors to the level and looked at the Padawans. "I can't go any further with you," He said, "But I can say this. Maybe you and your master can bring new hope to the galaxy." He saluted, and ran off.

Taylo turned to her. "Did he know..."

Firi shrugged. "Come on. He's close. I can feel it." Firi crept forward, stretching her Force senses to the limits. She sent out a low frequency wave to her Master, hoping that he would return it.

There was nothing. Firi bit her lip, and began prodding each of the cells, trying to sense Rohgan. Taylo joined her. "Can you sense anything with your Force-Sight?" Firi asked.

Taylo frowned concentrating. He stood still, fists clenched at his sides. He suddenly released his breath. "Found him," he said, running down the aisle.

Firi joined him. They came to a thick metal door. "Through there," Taylo explained. "Lightsabers?"

Firi nodded, drawing hers. The two Padawans cut from the bottom of the door to the top, the energy beams leaving behind glowing molten metal. When their lightsabers met at the top, Firi pulled the door free with her Force powers, and they caught it, setting it down quietly.

She had to stop from screaming when Rohgan met her eyes. Her master looked terrible. There was blood caking the floor he lay on. His entire body was swollen and bruised, dark shadows ringed his eyes. He wasn't moving, and Firi couldn't feel him in the Force.

"Master," Firi breathed, and fell to her knees. "No." Taylo came to put a hand on her shoulder. But then he froze.

"Firi, there's something wrong with my Force Sight, it's not working." Taylo held his hands out, and Firi took one, guiding him beside her. "I can't see," Taylo muttered, biting his lip. "What happened? I really don't like this." Taylo's voice was rising in pitch.

Firi frowned, thinking. What would cause Taylo's Force-Sight to go out?

"Breath Taylo," She advised, as the other Padawan's breathing grew panicked.

"I don't like this, I don't like this," Taylo started up a muttered mantra. Firi bit her lip, closing her eyes as she tried to think.

"What if this room shuts off Force abilities?" Firi realized. She got to her feet, pulling Taylo with her, guiding him to the door. The minute they left the boundaries of the room Taylo relaxed, and his breathing returned to normal.

"I can see again," He murmured, relief painting his features.

"So Master Rohgan..." Firi hardly dared to hope. She pulled Rohgan from his cell and was at once relieved when his presence in the Force became apparent.

"Firi," Rohgan's voice was weak, but it was there.

"Master!" Firi cried. She looked around. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," Rohgan muttered, trying to get to his feet. Firi slipped under ones of his arms, while Taylo slipped under the other.

"And who might you be, my young mira..." Rohgan's voice trailed off. "By the Force. Taylo?"

"It's me," Taylo muttered as the Jedi started walking.

"What...?"

"Training accident. Lightsaber burned out my eyes. I use Force-Sight now."

Rohgan frowned in confusion, but then caught the lightsaber at Taylo's belt. "You're Force-Sensitive?"

"Apparently," Taylo muttered.

"Incredible," Rohgan whispered, "And Bayga?"

"The same, minus the burnt out eyes."

"Oh," Rohgan fell silent.

"We found Shaak Ti," Firi whispered hurriedly. "She's been helping us. Our ships in the docking bay. We need to get there, and then find Maris and Bayga."

Reaching the end of the hallway, Firi suddenly froze. She couldn't remember all the back passages that Mardin had taken them through so as not to attract the attention of the imperials. "Taylo," Firi started.

Taylo sighed. "This way," He started moving, and Firi followed his lead. "I can sense where we were." Firi nodded, thankful that at least one of them had been paying attention.

The trip back to the docking bay was uneventful. Rohgan was silent, focusing his remaining energy on walking. Firi bit her lip. He really didn't look good.

Reaching the edge of the hanger, Taylo hesitated a minute, and Firi imagined he was reaching out with his Force-Sight to feel if there was anyone else in the room.

"We're clear for a few minutes," Taylo told them. "There are a few storm troopers heading our way, but so long as we get inside the shuttle before they get here we should be fine." Firi nodded, and the Jedi streaked across the hanger floor and into the small vessel. Taylo moved off to get blankets and a pillow, while Firi helped her Master to the floor.

"You shouldn't have come after me Firi," Rohgan muttered.

"Master, I couldn't just leave you here," Firi insisted.

Rohgan closed his eyes. "I know, but I wonder if it was worth it. I sense that bad things are going to happen Padawan. Very bad things."

Firi bit her lip. She was saved from dwelling on it too much when Taylo returned with blankets and a pillow. They settled Rohgan in. Before she knew it, her Master was asleep.

"Right," Taylo said, "Now we need to go find my sister and Maris."

* * *

Who can guess whats going to happen next? Review!


	8. Chapter 8 The Happy Ending

WARNING. You. Stop. Right. Here. And. Read.

WARNING. You. Stop. Right. Here. And. Read.

**WARNING. You. Stop. Right. Here. And. Read.**

Got the memo? Okay, pay attention.

I will warn you right now, this story does not have a happy ending. It has a mentally satisfying ending (Or so I think) but not what I'd call a happy ending.

For those of you who want a happy ending, this next chapter will provide it, no one will die, and everyone will live happily ever after.

However, you will not have the full story.

For those of you who want to read the real ending, please skip this chapter and proceed to the chapter that will be posted at the same time as this one.

You have been warned.

Have a nice day. :)

___________________________________________

Behold, the happy ending…

***

Ch. 8/Epilogue

Firi and Taylo were about to run and get Bayga and Maris when suddenly the two Padawans came running in with Vader on their tail. Firi and Taylo helped to take Vader out. He was injured, but not killed.

After escaping Vader's starship the Jedi proceeded back to Felucia after taking a few hyperspace jumps to shake any chance of following them. They ended up back on Felucia, where they met an angry Shaak Ti, but she was overjoyed that Rohgan was alive, and didn't punish the Padawans too severely.

Rohgan recovered, and the Jedi hid out on Felucia for fifteen years, during which Firi, Taylo, and Bayga became Jedi Knights. When the Empire fell, the Jedi joined up with Luke Skywalker in bringing peace and unity back to the Galaxy.

***

Behold the happy ending…

________________________________________

For all of you who read that and are content, good for you. Review. For those who want to read the _real _ending, please proceed to the next chapter and forget this one ever happened. It picks up where chapter 7 left off…


	9. Chapter 8 The Real Ending

Alright. For those of you who ignored that last chapter or skipped it all together, I applaud you. Here's the real ending of the story.

* * *

Firi and Taylo lingered by the hanger door. "Can you track Bayga and Maris the same way you retraced our footsteps?" Firi asked.

Taylo nodded, and started walking. Firi touched her hand to Taylo's. "You've been really quiet," She murmured. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Taylo snapped.

Firi sighed. "That's how I know you're not."

Taylo bit his lip, his hand coming up to run his fingers along the blindfold. "I guess, in that room where Master Rohgan was being kept, where Force abilities were cut off, and I couldn't see," Taylo ground his knuckles into his forehead. "It made me realize just how lucky I was to be Force-Sensitive."

Firi frowned, "Didn't we have this talk?"

"Yeah, but since I learned Force-Sight…" Taylo trailed off. "I guess I never really realized how much different my life would be if I hadn't learned it. I've never been struck were all of the sudden I couldn't see."

Firi nodded, not really sure what to say after that. The two Padawans tried to be silent, ducking into corners when Taylo sensed Imperials coming. It was a long trip.

All too soon they came to a door which would not open automatically. Behind it they could hear the sounds of lightsaber on lightsaber.

"What do we do now?" Taylo asked, walking in a circle.

Firi shrugged, looking at the door. Suddenly Firi felt something was very wrong with the Force. And then it was gone. Not the feeling, but the Force all together. Taylo halted in his walking, and then Firi knew what had happened.

"Firi," Taylo started.

"I know," Firi told him. She drew her lightsaber, and heard Taylo do the same, though there wouldn't be too much he could do in his current blinded position, but it made both of them feel better. There were footfalls, and Firi turned toward the sound. A young man walked into view. He had short dark hair, and was human. Firi didn't need the Force to feel the Dark Side rolling off of him in waves.

"Hello little Jedi," He hissed, drawing a bright red blade.

Firi glared at him. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I could ask the same of you," he smiled. Then he lunged.

"Sorry Taylo," Firi apologized quickly, and kicked Taylo in the chest, knocking him away to the wall. Taylo hissed in a breath, and then coughed as air evaded him, the kick having knocked it all out.

Firi was not for the first time glad that her echani upbringing had ensured combat lessons since she was two. She was, however, not accustomed to fighting with a lightsaber without the aid of the Force.

Her blade sizzled on the red on as they met. It was strange not having the Force to fore-shadow the attacks, but it was not too bad. Firi was extremely worried. The ceiling was low, as Shaak Ti had foreseen, and it inhibited her jumps and leaps. However, she had been practicing with Maris in the low ceilings of the cave where they had been residing for the last month or so. She was much better prepared than she would have been otherwise.

It seemed the other human was inhibited by not being able to use the Force as well, and for that, Firi was glad. She didn't think she could have taken him otherwise.

But Firi was losing. This other human was much older than her, and male at that. Firi didn't think she could hold out much longer.

A particularly hard blow sent Firi to the floor, her lightsaber skittering away. The other human crouched over her, lightsaber at her throat. "Any last words?" He asked.

Firi only glared up at him, refusing to show fear. "Ah, just like a Jedi," he smiled. "The older Jedi was much like this. He wouldn't crack... at first that was." Firi remained resolute on the outside, but inside her mind was whirling.

"What did you do to him?" Firi hissed.

The human shrugged. "I don't know. My master did it all."

Firi had to think a minute, and then she realized, "You're Vader's apprentice!" That was completely new to her. She never would have guessed.

"Correct," The apprentice laughed, "And I'll just let you think of that as you die." Firi closed her eyes, ready to take it, accept death as a Jedi. She had done what she set out to do, she thought. She had rescued Rohgan. Taylo would get Bayga and Maris and they would all go back to Felucia. _The needs of the one, out-weigh the needs of the many_, she thought. Yes, Rohgan would mourn for a time, as would her other friends, but they would get on with their lives.

The apprentice drew back his weapon, and then it was moving towards Firi's throat.

Suddenly, there was a shout of, "No!" And a loud clang. Firi waited for the blade to pierce her throat, but there was nothing.

And then, she was being hugged.

"Oh Force Firi," Taylo whispered hoarsely. "Don't ever do that again." Firi looked past Taylo's shoulder to the area in front of her.

Vader's apprentice was knocked out cold on the ground. Taylo held a heavy piece of metal tubing.

Firi gulped, and hugged Taylo back. "Thanks," She murmured. Taylo nodded. "But how did you…?"

"I had to operate nearly a week with no sight remember," Taylo laughed weakly, "It wasn't too hard to find the guy." He rubbed the side of his chest. "Just um… give me warning next time before you nearly break my ribs."

"Sorry," Firi murmured apologetically. "I didn't want you to get caught in that if you couldn't see."

"I kinda figured," Taylo said, "But all the same…" He stood up, pulling Firi up with him. "We have to rescue my sister and Maris don't we?"

"Yeah," Firi nodded. She looked at the door. "Don't see how we're going to get through though."

Taylo thought. "Vader seemed pretty willing to take Maris on didn't he?" Taylo asked, "Maybe if we cut through it with the 'sabers, we can get to them and he won't call the guards on us."

"Maybe," Firi nodded in agreement. After she had directed Taylo to the right spot, they both sunk their lightsabers into the door to this hilt. Calmly directing her currently sightless friend, they cut upward through the door like they had done earlier with the cell holding Rohgan.

"Taylo, stop," Firi murmured, and finished cutting the door. Firi didn't bother with subtlety, and she kicked the door in.

She and Taylo rushed in, Firi scanning her eyes over the scene. She noticed with profound relief that the Force was with her again. Taylo took a deep breath of relief as well. In front of them Vader had paused in his fighting. Maris was gasping on the floor in front of him, and Bayga was no where to be seen.

"Welcome Padawans," Vader said, moving towards them. "I've been expecting you…"

"And we've been expecting to see you," Taylo snapped, "Where is my... Bayga?"

"The human Padawan," Firi imagined Vader raising his eyebrows. "She's over there. Not a very good fighter." Taylo sent out a Force-Wave, and then he ran to his sister. Firi tried to get a look at her human friend. Bayga didn't looked too good. She was burnt in several places, and she wasn't moving.

"What did you do to her?"

"You mean what did _I_ do to her," There came a malicious chuckle from the dark corner of the room. And that was when Dark Side energy flooded the room. Firi knew who it was immediately. Her Master had told her about this fiend many times.

"Darth Sidious," She hissed.

"Thank you, someone who knows my name," Sidious laughed, and Firi had to resist springing at him. "You have no idea how convenient this is for me. This way I don' even have to go looking for all of the Jedi. They just show up here on my doorstep. So much easier to kill you all." He chuckled.

"And we've been expecting to see you," Taylo snapped, "Where is my... Bayga?"

"The human Padawan," Firi imagined Vader raising his eyebrows. "She's over there. Not a very good fighter." Taylo sent out a Force-Wave, and then he ran to his sister. Firi tried to get a look at her human friend. Bayga didn't looked too good. She was burnt in several places, and she wasn't moving.

"What did you do to her?"

"You mean what did _I_ do to her," There came a malicious chuckle from the dark corner of the room. And that was when Dark Side energy flooded the room. Firi knew who it was immediately. Her Master had told her about this fiend many times.

"Darth Sidious," She hissed.

"Thank you, someone who knows my name," Sidious laughed, and Firi had to resist springing at him. "You have no idea how convenient this is for me. This way I don' even have to go looking for all of the Jedi. They just show up here on my doorstep. So much easier to kill you all." He chuckled.

Firi could have beat herself over the head for her stupidity. Why, oh why didn't she listen to Shaak Ti? But then she remembered her Master, and her resolve hardened. "And you made it so much easier for us to take you out by not having a whole squadron of storm troopers waiting for us," She shot back.

Sidious laughed, but it wasn't a joyful sound. It was low and malicious. "Quick wit child. You would have made a fine apprentice. As would have the zabrak. The Dark Side lurks in that one." Maris stood then, coming to stand beside Firi. "Join me, and you both can be great. Join me, and I can teach you all that the Jedi would not teach you, all that you desire."

"The only think I desire is for the both of you to be dead," Maris snapped, "So thanks, but no thanks."

Sidious's face hardened. "I'm sorry to hear you say that," He said, sounding genuinely regretful. "We would have gotten on so well." He sighed, "And now, you must die."

Bayga was suddenly in front of Firi. "You'll have to go through me first," She snapped. "Firi's my friend."

"That can be arranged," Vader said out of nowhere, and suddenly there was a red blade sticking out of Bayga's back.

"Bayga!" The was a screech in unison from Firi and Taylo, and Maris's eyes went wide with shock. Bayga made a faint choking noise, and crumpled to the ground.

"Bayga," Firi whispered, and knelt by her fallen friend.

Bayga smiled faintly. "Well, I'll be joining the Force now huh Firi?"

"Bayga," Firi whispered, "Don't do this."

"The Galaxy needs you Firi," Bayga said, "They don't need an untrained human."

"But you would have been trained," Taylo was protesting now, "I'm learning just like you."

Bayga gulped. "Taylo, you take my lightsaber," She whispered, "Firi…" She seemed to struggle for a moment, "I thank you so much for letting me know what I really am. I will see you soon." And then the light faded from her eyes.

Firi could have sworn she felt Bayga's spirit moved past her, and then the welcoming arms of the Force as it received her. Despite her sorrow, Firi smiled. There were worse ways to go.

Taylo stared at the body of his sister for a moment, before rage filled his eyes. "You killed her!" He screamed, "You're going to pay for that." And Taylo was on his feet, lightsaber out, and connecting with Vader's. At first, the Sith seemed surprise by the brute force of Taylo's attack, but quickly got a grip on himself, and Taylo and Vader were dueling.

Firi was terribly afraid that Taylo would not be able to stand up to Vader's years of training, but if anything, he was beating Vader. The Sith Lord was on the defensive.

For a moment, Firi thought to congratulate Taylo for his accomplishment, but then she felt it. The Dark Side. It was choking the room from Sidious and Vader, but now she could feel it off of Taylo. "No," She whispered.

"Taylo, Taylo stop," She called. Taylo ignored her. "Maris, help me get him!" She called. Maris and Firi pulled Taylo towards them with the Force, deactivating his lightsaber and grabbing his arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Taylo screamed, "I have to kill him!"

"Can you hold him?" Firi asked, and when Maris nodded, she ran to Bayga's body. She pulled it over her shoulder, pulling on the Force to help her. And Maris and Firi fled the room, Vader and Sidious watching them go.

Miraculously, they made it to the docking platform. But Firi's heart sank when she saw the ship that they had come in. It was up in flames.

"Master Rohgan!" Firi cried, dropping Bayga gently and running to the ship. She waves the smoke out of her face as she strained her eyes to see Master Rohgan.

"Master?"

"Firi?" She heard her name off to her right. Master Rohgan was huddled in a corner, trying to avoid the fire.

"Master, it's okay, you're going to be fine," She helped him out of the burning starship. They came out to see the rest of the Padawans in a group, looking somewhat forlorn.

Firi turned around and realized that the starship was their only way off of Vader's ship. So that was why Vader and Sidious hadn't been too worried about the Padawans escaping. Firi felt her heart sink. Now what?

Firi could feel the Dark Presences from Vader and Sidious. Her heart raced, and then they were saved. A starship rocketed into the docking bay, and Shaak Ti burst out of it. "Everyone in!" She cried, and she ran forward to take Rohgan from Firi, and supported him into the ship. Maris led Taylo in, now twisting his arm past what should be natural to keep him restrained. He was no longer screaming, but tears coursed in rivers down his face. And Firi loaded Bayga into the starship, her friend and the bravest Jedi she'd ever met.

Epilogue

Firi held her knees to her chest, staring up at the stars in the Felucian sky. They would have to leave Felucia for a while. Vader knew where they were.

Yes, they had rescued Rohgan, but they had also alerted the empire to the continued existence of the Jedi, and Bayga had died. Taylo was scarred for life, and hovered on the edge of the Dark Side. Maris was quiet, and Firi knew that she would be confronting Vader again. Shaak Ti and Rohgan continued to teach the Padawans best they could, but they would send Firi disappointed looks every now and then. The change in all of her friends made Firi's heart hurt.

And as she looked up at the sky, and the stars twinkled above in a falsely optimistic way, Firi wondered if it was worth it.

* * *

And there's the end. Long ain't it? I hope that you won't kill me for the ending. I did warn you...

If you've never reviewed before now, reviewing for the last chapter and what you thought of the whole story would be appreciated beyond belief, and if you're a member, I will do my best to get around to reviewing some of your stories.

Thank you for the last time.

Ravenwing out.


End file.
